Chapter 03
.]] Chapter 03 (entitled The Mysterious Trio Bug Bites Appeared) is the third chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on July 21, 2016 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Yuto and Wanda were enjoying their time with the Promins Yuto has so far until the Bug Bites came with Bug-Liftmin and kidnapped and rebugged the other Promins, leaving Turbomin the only Promin left. Plot Yuto was riding on his skateboard as it was boosted by Turbomin while Wanda was eating a bag of chicken karage bites. Yuto has trained Turbomin so hard that Yuto needs a nice drink of water from a tap manipulated by Jaguchimin. Yuto then continues on with Turbomin's training but this time, Yuto and Turbomin fell over. They were rescued by Gauzemin. Yuto then decides to summon the rest of the Promins he has got so far. Wanda explains Yuto about the Promins' Kamiwaza abilities and then asks him which Promin is his faourite. Yuto replies that he loves them all. Afterwards, Yuto continues playing with his Promins. Suddenly, a forklift came and kidnapped all of the Promins. Wanda takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the forklift. Bug-Liftmin was revealed. Just then, 3 mysterious figures came up from nowhere and revealed themselves. They're the Bug Bites. Yuto and Wanda didn't care but Terara was furious. Terara then casted the Wazawai Program on the Promins, turning them all into Bugmins except for Turbomin. Turbomin then ran up to Yuto and Wanda, being that he's the only Promin left. The rebugged Bugmins then went on a rampage. Yuto tries to recapture and debug all the Bugmins but his Kamiwaza Power-Shot was taken. Wanda then used his Kamiwaza Searcher which reveals Bug-Jetmin who has taken Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot up to the top of lamp-post. While Wanda tries catching the Bugmins with his net. Turbomin tries climbing up to reach Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot but Bug-Jetmin came and knocked Turbomin over. Yuto catches Turbomin with his arms. Turbomin then stood up as he never gives in. He helped Yuto climb up the lamp-post on his skateboard but they fell. Bug-Railmin caught Turbomin and Yuto with his arms. Yuto and Turbomin thanks Bug-Railmin but Bug-Railmin plunges them into a roller-coaster ride. Yuto and Turbomin then fainted. Wanda was still attacked by the Bugmins. Terara was pleased but Yuto and Turbomin were slowly getting up from fainting. The Bug Bites were furious. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin won't give up as they deal with the rebugged Bugmins, concluding the chapter as a "To Be Continued..." Trivia Events * The Bug Bites came and used Bug-Liftmin to kidnap the Promins. Only Turbomin escaped but the other Promins were rebugged. * Yuto had his Kamiwaza Power-Shot taken by Bug-Jetmin. Background * This is the first chapter to show the rebugging of a Promin. * The Bug Bites have been using Bug-Liftmin to kidnap Promins with in this chaper just like how they did in episode 9 and episode 43 in the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season. Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins * Turbomin * Jaguchimin (Rebugged, Bug-Jaguchimin) * Gauzemin (Rebugged, Bug-Gauzemin) * Freezemin (Rebugged, Bug-Freezemin) * Chakkamin (Rebugged, Bug-Chakkamin) * Eishamin (Rebugged, Bug-Eishamin) * Tonkmin (Rebugged, Bug-Tonkmin) * Dorirumin (Rebugged, Bug-Dorirumin) * Kagimin (Rebugged, Bug-Kagimin) * Railmin (Rebugged, Bug-Railmin) * Denkyumin (Rebugged, Bug-Denkyumin) * Zuzumin (Rebugged, Bug-Zuzumin) * Liftmin (Bug-Liftmin) * Jetmin (Bug-Jetmin) Bugmins debugged None Promins summoned * Turbomin * Jaguchimin * Gauzemin * Freezemin * Chakkamin * Dorirumin * Zuzumin * Railmin * Kagimin * Denkyumin * Tonkmin * Eishamin Gallery Links Category:Chapters